He Put A Ring On It
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine and fellow classmates just graduated from McKinley, and Blaine wanted to make his last time in the choir room special for everyone present, that being already graduated members, just graduated members, and present members. But most importantly, he wanted to make it memorable for Kurt. Klaine! One-shot!


A/N: I want to thank **Hummel-Anderson **for sharing the video that inspired this with me. If any of you would like to see it, please, let me know in a review or a PM and I will try my hardest to either tweet to you or SOMETHING. I will find a way. But this … this is just hilarious. I'm still laughing.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: All of the graduated New Directions members came back to watch their younger friends graduate. And I do not own Single Ladies. I use it with love.**

The class of 2013 had just graduated and previous members, just graduated members, and newer members all filled the choir room. Many of them sat down in those tiny plastic chairs for what would be the last time. Blaine guided Kurt to what used to be his chair, and then walked to the front of the room where all eyes would be on him.

"So….. I want the last time in the choir room to be special for people. Especially for myself and my beloved boyfriend Kurt." Blaine admitted to the room. The group of kids giggled at him and Kurt blushed a little. Blaine smirked. He turned to , who sat near a CD player.

"Hit it !" As he said that, Blaine ripped off his gown and cap to reveal a sparkly black outfit, complete with a sequined bowtie.

**ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!**

**(All the single Ladies)**

**ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!**

**(All the single Ladies)**

**ALL THE SINGLE LADIES**

**(All the single Ladies)**

**ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!**

**Now put your hands up!**

Just like Kurt had back in sophomore year, Blaine mimicked Kurt's dance. , Sugar, and newer members of the club smiled, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and Brittany all broke out into hysterical laughter, , Santana shouted cat calls, and all the men in the room were questioning their sexuality at that moment.. Blaine simply smiled as he continued to shake his hips for his Glee club, and for Kurt, who was blush colored from head to toe.

_**Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
don't pay him any attention  
Cause I cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me**_

In correspondence with the words, Blaine dipped down and slowly rolled up like a tease. He continued to shake his hands in the air. He pranced around the room, adding an extra shake in the ass for good time's sake. This admitted a round of giggles from the girls. As the chorus rang, Blaine moved his arms like Beyonce and then Kurt did. He was gonna do it.

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**_

Blaine perfectly and expertly mimicked a younger Kurt in the dance. He made silly faces to emit another round of laughs from the girls, and a slight giggle from the beet red Kurt.

_**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**_  
_**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**_

Blaine ran over to Kurt before the chorus started again. He bent his knees a little bit lower and shook his hips around like it better than Sam the stripper ever could. This admitted wild cat calls from EVERYONE in the choir room, even . Kurt still blushed wildly, but couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend.

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**_

Blaine backed away slightly away from Kurt as he danced to the next verse.

_**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn  
And now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me**_

With the first words of the second verse, Blaine slapped his ass, which Santana responded to with a "wanky!" Blaine tried his best not to roll his eyes as he continued to shake his hips around like he did it for a living. Kurt was convinced he'd have a blush permanently housed on his face from this. He didn't care though. He was watching his super sexy boyfriend shake his hips around like a whore. He didn't have a problem with it at all, and neither did anyone else in the room. As the chorus surfaced again, Blaine grinded the air faster and lower than he had before.

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**_

_**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**_

With each wuh uh oh, Blaine stepped closer to Kurt. He dropped down on his knee as the song ended, a huge grin on the face of everyone in the room, both members of the couple included. Blaine remained on his knees as everyone clapped. He kept his eyes focused on Kurt as he dipped one hand into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and smiled up at Kurt, whose mouth had wide open in surprise.

"Can I put a ring on it?" Blaine asked, slightly out of breath. The girls gasped and still giggled and the boys remained silent. Puck was even a little jealous that Kurt was probably going to end up with Blaine and not him after that display. Kurt let his free hand cover his mouth that hung open in shock over the dance and now this. He didn't know what to say. Blaine simply beamed up at Kurt from the ground, an open ring box in his hand

"Yes." Kurt nodded. Blaine grinned as he pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on Kurt's finger. He stuffed the box back in his pocket and stood up from the ground. He picked Kurt up off of his chair and spun him around in a tight hug. The old and new members of New Directions all laughed and clapped for the now engaged couple.

"I love you." Kurt laughed, a misty tear in his eye. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt by his tie into a loving kiss, the first as fiancés. Kurt pulled away with a pop as things got a little too heated for their current location.

"We'll continue that later." Kurt winked before he approached Rachel and Finn. Blaine stood there, admiring his boyfriend-now-fiance from a distance.

_Oh man, what am I getting myself into?_ Blaine smiled. Like he even cared.

A/N: So… this wasn't supposed to be a proposal fic. At all. O_O Oh well! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
